matters of the hart
by Tory Shan
Summary: darren is affter the vampaneze lord for killing a dear friend, on his travels he meets a girl but is suprised to find out who she is. in later events are faverat half vampier finds him self falling in love with the littel half vampaneze. RR (my first da
1. Chapter 1 : meeker

**_The saga of Darren Shan:_** **_Matters of the hart_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Darren Shan I may add my own in further chapters._**

_**Meeker is my own character.**_

_**A/n: I would thank you if you didn't criticize I love reviews so review even if you don't like it and maybe I can make it better. Thanks a bunch . Tory.**_

I was running after them, harkat had taken the right tunnel following around 3 vampets had taken the left. I killed the two that had fallen behind and now ran after the there'd.

The tunnel was dark dripping wet with water and god knows what ells. I rounded a corner to find that it was a dead end the vampet had fallen down in the corner his cloke was around him he held it close the hood up, he looked to small and his hart was beating fast I could tell he was scared.

"Pleas" he whispered, his voice was soft and gentle, to soft for a mans but it can't be.

"Tack down your hood" I commanded, a man I could kill but women have always bin my downfall and I know it.

"Pleas…. I ca-"I brang my sowd up to his or her neck they moved up agensd the wall and shouted

"don't kill me" and dropped the hooded vale, she stood there in front of me she had long dark hear a chocolate colure and bright green eyes she was wearing barely any think she looked like some sort of gypsy with purple and blues swinging round her hips in thin strips. She was beautiful "I don't want to die" she sobbed

"Im sorry" I said bringing my sowed up agene.

"Pleas I cant-I don't want to die" she cried. I don't know why I did it but I did it anyway I dropped the sowd and grabbed her by the arms pulling her down the tunnel, we were at a crossing I shoved her forwards.

"Run" I hissed

"Your not going to kill me" she asked shaking her head "I don't understand, why"

"Don't push it" I said tacking a single step forwards "and run before I change my mined"

She didn't say anything she just ternt and ran like I said. as she ran a strip of the thin almost see throw material flow from her clothing picking it up I started to walk back to the cave near to were I first spotted the vampets, I shouldn't have let her go, twirling the cloth in my hand it was soft, vancha is gonna kill me, but her eyes were so full of fear non of the others were, why did I have so much trouble with women.

Turning the last corner to the cave I looked about my eyes settling on the little grey gye walking in to the entrants. Harket mulds a little person, he had bin human once upon a time but he couldn't remember it. "Hay" I called.

"Hi Darren, did you get them" he had to ask oh god what do I say well nothing else to say but tell him the truth, he'd find out any way.

"ummm not that good actually I err let one go" I didn't think it was possible for harkets eyes to get any wider giving the facked that he had no eyelids but they did.

"You what" he said

"Look she was…." Oh god big mistake.

"Ohh I see……you let _it_ go …..Because _it_ was a….girl" he said accusingly, but the point of it was right "when are you going to learn……… Darren"

"I know" I shouted "but you weren't there she looked so, so scared" I sighed "we need to tell vancha though"

"Whats that" he asked pointing to my hand. It still held the piece of cloth from the girl.

"Of her……..fell when she ran" passing the piece to him I sat on the rock in the side of the cave.

"Look what I found crawling out the sewer" it was vancha and as he said it he tossed a body in to the room. The person staged then spat at him when she realized who was in the room meaning me she ran over to me and hid behind me.

"He wont help you luv" he said grinning at her "he's just like me"

I berried my head in to my hands, when vancha had walked into the room I had stood up wish I hadn't now. "Oh god" I mumbled

Harkat was steering at me "her" he said looking from me to the woman at my feet.

"Uh hu"

"What are you going on about" the raged vampire asked from were he stood at the door.

"Darren……..let a vampet go……..looks like you found….it" the grey person said

"You're Darren Shan" the girl said from were she crouched

"Yer" I muttered "I thort I tolled you to run"

"I did"

"Not fast enough"

"I tried"

"Not hard enough"

"Well sorry" she said sarcastically

"Whoch it" I growled

She stood up and looked at me "well you're cuter than he said, and you don't look bad to me" she started circling me

"Who said" harket asked

"Why your old friend _Steve Lenard_" she said his name bitterly

"Who are you" I said

She grinned the grin was the same as his but I didn't think she could have bin who she said she was.

"Why, my name is meeker, meeker lenard"


	2. chapter 2 : dreams

**_The saga of Darren Shan:_** **_Matters of the hart: chapter two_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Darren Shan I may add my own in further chapters._**

_**Meeker is my own character.**_

_**A/n: I would thank you if you didn't criticize I love reviews so review even if you don't like it and maybe I can make it better. Thanks a bunch . Tory.**_

Vancha dived for her, literally he was up right one minuet and a cross the room the next, the large vampire had his arm stretched out to grab her neck. Meeker darted back behind me only just missing vancha's attack, she stumbled a second then as soon as possible she was on her feet legs wide and arms out ready for a fight.

Vancha was already up and by the time meeker notesd he had her pined up on the wall of the cave. She withered and monad from the sharp stone digging in to her right shoulder drawing blood.

"vancha" I said. If he herd he didn't move from were he was.

"vancha" I yelled this time. It was just enough to shock him because as soon as I did he dropped her, she slumped down gasping for breath. The older vampire stepped back.

"Sit down" I simply said. Even though vancha was older than me he did as I said and after a while he spocke.

"I don't bloody believe this" he grunted "of all the people"

"I think we should …….. Get rid of her" the little person stated.

"No" I stood up from were I had sat.

"Darren It would ………. be the wise thing ………….. to do" harkat said softly.

"I said no. Mr. Crepsley tort me that vampires are not blood thirsty killers and do not kill in cold blood. Steve is the one we must kill she's dun nothing to us." It was actually one of the first things he tort me and one of the hardest to get my head around.

"He's right, thee old man tort you good Darren forget nothing he said it will save your life on many occasions."vancha smiled lightly.I nodded

"If not kill…. Her than………what…" harket asked

"We will tie her up and keep her with us when were dun here we willun tie her and set her free not before" vancha stated firmly he seemed to be back to normal and was tacking charge agene 'thank god'

"You do realize that im still here don't you" meeker asked "and can I pleas have a blanket or jumper cause im cold"

"Meeker" I hushed.

"Yes"

"Were is he" I said the he meaning Steve leopard

"Oh… well actually I don't know, the last time I saw him was last week down here" she smiled sweetly not like Steve but more like well I don't know but sweetly.

"If you're lying we will-"

"I know" she sighed "I will behave. Its not like Steve likes me anyway." Meeker reached down and touched her bear skin. "Can I pleas have something to cover up with, wearing this In front of three men is a littleun nerthing."

I lathed and passed her a rackety blanket witch was sitting on the floor by my feet "here."

It was my tern for look out. Vancha was half asleep and Harket _was_ asleep. Are guest was stretched out across the floor were my bed was supposed to be. Her hear was swept across the ground and the blanket was around her whast. I think she was sleeping im not shore she looked it, the fechers of her face were almost glowing from the dim light and she only looked better matched with her tan skin and dark hear. Sighing I looked back towards the fire, throw the flames I saw old friends, new friends, lost friends and me. I remember the first time I went to the cirque du freak, I remember how exited Annie was when I brang home the things I had brought. out of every one I know or knew Annie is the one I can remember clearly after all the years and things iv seen my sister is the one I feel with me I miss her and hope she is well.

"You know we all think of what would have happened if we didn't become vampires or any sort of creator of the night" vanch came and sat by me the wield vampire placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you ever wish you didn't you know be like this" I asked

"At first but not now, if any think I think im a better person because of all this I have a place if you understand." He looked hard at the fire as I was moments ago. "Which one are you thinking of"

"What" I didn't get it.

"You're thinking of someone all of us do, I think of my brother what we were like before, who you hang on to. Who keeps you going." He looked at me almost as if studying the way I was.

"My sister." Moving my arm so it was on my lap as I continued "she was only little I almost drunk and killed her, that night made me realize that I couldn't go back to being 'Darren Shan' everyone new and had to become 'Darren Shan vampire'"

"Ahh yes you were a smart one many kill before realizing they can't go back to being well being them. Now sleep Darren I'll take whotch." Vancha put an arm around me and lightly squashed then pointed to were my bed was, the one meeker was in.

"Umm vanch I a you know well meeker." I pointed to the sleeping form on the Flore and looked questioningly at the green herd vampire.

"Darren, there is a blanket by the foot of her and use the bag as a pillow yes"

"Yes" I said moving towards meeker "vanch"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"There is know need for thanks, we merely had a conversation" he said smiling

"You sound just like Mr. Crepsley" I grinned then lay in the newly made so called bed and awaited sleep. And maybe more. I didn't have to whate long because sleep soon came and with it a dream…………….

Thanks for the reviews, I will explain meeker's story with in the next two chapters ok.

Tory.


	3. chapter 3 : a kiss

**_The saga of Darren Shan:_** **_Matters of the hart: chapter three_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Darren Shan I may add my own in further chapters.**_

**_Claim: Meeker is my own character._**

_**A/n: I would thank you if you didn't criticize I love reviews so review even if you don't like it and maybe I can make it better. Thanks a bunch . Tory.**_

It was a chili night, the sky was clear but dark there was few stars but the moon was bright. In the distains not far from were I was stood a tall crumbling building. I walked towards it and felt a sort of familiarity, IV got it its were the cirque du freak first played in my home town the time me and Steve went together. I now stood right out side wotching the surroundings, the people going in, but two people court my attention more than most, mainly because one of them was me, it was me and Steve. I followed them in amazed at wotching every think happening around me every word every detail of each and every little thing. I saw Mr. tall talking to me (younger me) and Steve then letting them past to see the show I decided to follow, going in it was the same apart from one thing or one person. It was evanna. The ugly witch was walking strata for me, not young me but me as I am now,

"Do you come here in your dreams often Darren" she asked as she came close to me.

"Evanna, how are you here" I asked puzzled. She lathed at me it sounded more like a cakal. But that is the witch's way.

"Im only checking up on you and vancha, some how you two always end up in trouble. I see you have some one new traveling with you." We walked to some seats and sat.

"Yes her name is meeker, meeker Leonard." I looked at her to see her reaction. But she didn't look at all bothered.

"I know, but I want to tell you this don't ask for any more information than what I tell you for I can't say much. Understand."

"Yes" I said and nodded.

"Very good." Evanna thort deeply then continued. "Meeker is not evil; she is half vampaneze but only just. Treat her right and she can be of great help, soon vancha will do for her what Paris skyle don for him. In time I will come to you agene and tell you more for now stay well." And that was it all she said then she tern't and walked away.

I stood up for moments thinking over what evanna had said to me, but before I new it I was wide awake steering in to a pear of green eyes. And they weren't harkets ether.

"Morning" meeker said

"Hi"

"well it would be nice if you move your arm so I can get up" meeker lathed just a little bit as I moved over, I had only just realized that I had my arm wrapped around her if anyone ells had seen us it would have looked prity incriminating.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I sat upright. I felt my checks heat up and wondered if anyone noticed.

"No worries, so haw are you lot for food or do I have to play mum and go do the shopping"

"I don't think vanch would like that, but anyway were running a little low" I smiled at meeker then started to fold the blanket I was using. Meeker didn't act as a prisoner she seemed to be able to fit in.

"Well he's still sleeping and your friend, umm; harket doesn't seem to like to talk to me IV spent the last half hour trying to make small talk." I looked around the room for the first time since wakening up and saw the little person sitting stitching up his clothing he must have ripped it fighting the vampets yesterday.

"Morning harket" I said aloud to him.

"Morning Darren……….what did evanna say……..I herd you say her name"

"I'll tell you later, me and meeker are going out for a bit"

"No" the little gye stated "she can't be trusted"

"Not what evanna said" that was sorter true. The witch did say that in silent words. I hope.

"Darren"

"Don't argue with me on this you wont be able to change my mined."

"You are hopeless sometimes………. Darren, I don't like it……… but when you have made up your mined……….I can't do anything……..to stop you."

"Thanks" I mumbled as I grabbed meekers hand and rushed out the cave before the little person could change his mined.

We were half way down the slimy tunnel when meeker broke the silence.

"So I gess you didn't just do that for the shopping, you want to know some thing so just ask" meeker stopped walking and just stood there looking at me. I can understand her suspicion. I do in faked want to no how Steve could have a sister, the last time I checked he was an only chilled.

"Well you guessed it but not down here" I smiled lightly "let's go get you something to wear and a cup of hot chocolate"

"Ok Darren Shan, lead the way" she held his arm out and pointed in thee direction of the tunnel exit.

We were on the top street now we got out without any one noticing us and continued walking, I may have been told in so many words to trust her but she's related to Steve so im going to be careful.

"We must look a right peer" I mumbled

"What do you mean" meeker asked me.

"Well, a scratched up teen walking with a gipsy" I stated, meeker lathed then pulled me in to a shop, oh great.

"Ok Shan dress, skirt or trousers" she asked holding out a wide ferity of clothing.

"Im not putting on any of that" I joked.

"Twit, for me"

"Trousers, we might do a lot of running" I walked round her to look at some men's clothing, not intending to get any of it.

"Ok, ummm these or them" I tern't around to look but accordantly walked strata in to her.

"Sorry" I grumbled stepping back

"It's ok" she said politely.

"The blue ones" I picked up the jeans she was holding. "And that top" I pointed to a near bye rack and she picked up the top, it was blue also.

"Ok meet me out side" she said, I looked strata at her no way am I falling for that. "I won't run promise"

"No" I said firmly

"fine, if that's the way you want it" she tern't and walked to a changing room, pushed open the door pulled me in and she came in strata after. Then the door closed and I realized that she ment meet her out side the changing room, crap.

"Sorry, I didn't know you ment this" I went to go out the door.

"Too late." Meeker giggled

"Meeker im so sorry" I apologized.

"Ok, you no what I can't whate to see the looks on the peoples faces when we walk out together" I didn't tern around and look, I just stayed and whated kicking myself for being so stupid. meeker was right thow we did get some funny looks when we came out, meeker was lathing so hard she looked like she was gonna burst.

We walked out the store we had brought what we needed, of witch meeker was wearing now and we werefinaly sitting on a wall with a cup of coffee in foam cups. Its now or never to ask meeker about everything. So here go's.

"Im his half sister" meeker said I didn't even ask her any think she just said it. "His dads side, im younger then Steve, younger then you. Im 20 now that would make you about 28" she stopped and tock a drink from her cup "we met at a party; I was with a gye called Tommy Steve new him."

"How old were you" I asked.

"18, so you know IV only just been blooded, have been for about two weeks now. Steve blooded me him self said I had Leonard blood he didn't want it tainted. I haven feed yet I don't want to kill." She was silent a moment looking about then finally said "Darren can I do something." She tern't around to face me we were looking striate at each other.

"Yeah" I whispered quietly.

Meeker lent over to me we were so close I could feel her breathing, then she kissed me, just like that she kissed me, not hared it was more like a feather on your lips. Smove and peaceful. Then it was gone

"Thank you" she jumped of the wall, I did to then stood a moment tacking in what just happened. "We should get back, your wield friend will get mad"

We walked in silence once agene slowly but shortly making are way to were the street tunnel was. I don't know if it was just me but I think im falling for her. I need to speak to evanna. But first sort that out with vancha.

**_Thanks for reading threes more post some think you would like to happen between meeker and Darren, im stuck for ideas. Thanks agene. Oh and in the next chapter Steves back._**

_**Tory**_


End file.
